


Grodd Goes Spelunking

by MotleyMoose



Series: Marvel/DC Mashup [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Oh god, Oh no here we go again, Part 2, am I writing beastrotica, is this bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotleyMoose/pseuds/MotleyMoose
Summary: Now it's Grodd's turn.





	Grodd Goes Spelunking

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is, folks! The long awaited and never asked for sequel to Rocket Rides Again!
> 
> *Not suitable for small children, large children, people who were squeamish about sex, or anyone in general, really

After being released from his bonds, the gigantic ape sat up and beckoned for Rocket to approach. “My turn,” Grodd smiled, patting a hairy thigh.

Rocket timidly licked his lips. He had never fucked something as big as the mutant gorilla before him, and he was afraid Grodd was literally going to rip him a new asshole. But when he caught sight of the mutant ape’s member bobbing between his dark thighs, Rocket threw caution to the wind and sauntered to him.

“I want my cock in your sexy tight ass,” Grodd murmured into Rocket’s pointed ears, nipping them playfully.

Feeling his own dick hardening again, Rocket climbed into Grodd’s lap and wrapped his paws around the great ape’s stiff rod. Carefully positioning himself over Grodd, Rocket began to tease his tight hole with the gorilla’s throbbing staff. As he began to sink Grodd’s quivering sausage farther into his asshole, Grodd stopped him.

“No, like this,” Grodd growled. Grasping Rocket gently yet firmly around his small waist, Grodd slowly eased the raccoon’s pursed entrance down the length of his pudgy shaft. Rocket groaned, his small furry asshole involuntarily tightening around Grodd’s erect apehood as waves of pleasure moved through him.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Rocket howled as Grodd began to pump him up and down along his lovebone. The raccoon could feel Grodd’s organ growing and thrumming within him, and his anus tightened in response.

“I… am… going.. to... cum!” Grodd let out an inhuman snarl as he released his load inside of Rocket. 

Rocket felt the pressure building up inside of his protesting rectum as Grodd continued to unload his sperm into what felt like his lower intestines. “OH MY FUUUUUUUUCK,” Rocket squeaked when he felt his anus give out. As violently as it went in, the thick pearly cum spurted out of the raccoon’s hole, matting his and Grodd's furs in sticky gorilla glue.

Panting, Grodd gingerly removed Rocket from his softening shaft and laid him gently on his broad lap. Cum formed a lazy river that ran from Rocket’s gaping asshole, across Grodd's quivering thighs, and down to the floor where it began to pool. After a moment, the genius ape poked the motionless raccoon with a stubby finger.

“Are you well, little astronaut?”

Rocket’s tail twitched slightly as a moan escaped his lips. “Next time, we use the flesh light.”


End file.
